To The Past: Philosopher's Stone
by ShootingStars97
Summary: The Next Generation didn't expect to be sucked into the past with younger-versions of their parents and people who should be dead. But with James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley, and a Time-Turner... anything is possible. While in the past, the Next Generation find the Harry Potter series... so, they decide to read it with everyone from the past to make a change for the better!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Soooo…. My first fan fiction account was IloveCupakes1234; however, I cannot get onto that account anymore because I don't remember the freaking email for it! (I'm sooo annoyed by this). **

**Anyways, my "harry potter characters read the books" story is on there. It is called **_**Making A Change: Philosopher's Stone**_**. I have all the chapters for the story on my computer, but I don't want to repost it on this new account, so I'm just going to be writing a new "reading the books story". I'll be using my plotline from **_**Making A Change**_**, though I will be changing it and editing to make it better. I'll also the Next Generation characters I made in the story as well.**

**That's it!**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Emphasis/Spells_

**Text from books**

* * *

It was a lovely, August evening. The sky was darkening and there was a soft, yet comfortable, breeze rolling in. The Potter Manor was much busier than usual. It was the night before the "_big day_" and the final preparations were being made.

"… you'll have to be up _early_, Lily. I would say somewhere around six o'clock… you need to spend the _entire _morning getting ready." Molly Weasley spoke quickly. She was once again running through the entire schedule for tomorrow. "Oh… and the guests _should _start arriving around one-thirty in the afternoon, and from there it will take around half-an-hour to actually get everyone settled. That will mean the ceremony –"

"_Grandma_!" Lily Potter exclaimed loudly, cutting her grandmother off. "Do not worry about tomorrow. _Nothing _will – or can – go wrong. You and Mum planned everything out _perfectly_."

"Yes, yes, but –"

Lily gave Molly a reassuring smile. "Grandma… just take a deep breath and _stop _worrying."

Molly suddenly grabbed Lily, pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh, you've grown up so fast! I remember when you were just a little toddler, trailing along after Harry and pulling on his pants." Molly told her with a laugh. She released Lily from her tight hug, smiling at her. "You best be heading upstairs for bed. You have a long, important day tomorrow and _must _be up on time."

"Got you. Goodnight, Grandma." Lily said.

And with that, she left the kitchen.

Lily decided to take the elevator to the top floor. The Potter Manor consisted of many floors, and the top one belonged to Lily, James, and Albus. The top floor had their bedrooms, a large game room for the _entire _family and personal game rooms for Lily and her brothers, a lounge, and a small library. The main library was on the first floor.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up revealing a long, carpeted hallway. Lily stepped out and began walking down the hallway – her bedroom was directly at the end.

As she was walking by the library, Lily stopped. The door was opened slightly and the light was on. She could hear talking coming from inside the room.

"… you idiots! Put it back!"

'_That was Rose…' _Lily thought. _'She sounds angry…'_

"_No_."

'_And that's James… okay; something is definitely going on in there!'_

Lily pushed open the library doors and stepped in. Her cousins – and all their friends – were crowded around one of the large mahogany tables across the room. They were all _attempting _to talk in quiet voices.

"What is going on?" Lily asked, finally making her presence known. They all turned to look at her.

"Thank goodness!" Rose Weasley cried in relief. She gestured to James, Fred, and Louis. "Lily, you need to talk some sense into these three blithering idiots!"

Lily moved farther into the room. "What's wrong?"

Rose glared furiously at James, Fred, and Louis. "They claimed to have _found _a Time-Turner!"

"A Time-Turner…" Lily repeated.

Rose nodded her head and exclaimed, "And not just any time Time-Turner! They have one of the _new _Ministry-created ones that can go back _years_, rather than just _hours_! Only like _four _of those have been made! And they don't even work properly, that's what Mum told me!"

Lily narrowed her eyes and turned to James. He was holding the Time-Turner. "You took that from Dad's office."

James snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"_Normal _Time-Turners are hard to come by as it is… and you have one of the _four _newly-made ones. That means you obviously took it from Uncle Harry." Molly Weasley II put in.

"Fine, fine. We took it from Dad's office." James admitted.

Lily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jamie… you are twenty-two years old. Why the bloody hell are you sneaking into Dad's office and stealing stuff?"

Albus Potter crossed his arms and muttered, "That's what I asked."

"I heard Mum and Dad talking about it a couple weeks ago, so I devised the perfect plan to steal it from his office with Fred and Louis. And it was most certainly a plan worthy of the Marauders." James said, grinning.

"Sure as hell was." Fred nodded his head in agreement.

"None of that really matters," Roxanne Weasley snapped.

Lily nodded her head in agreement and held out her hand. "Hand it over, Jamie."

"C'mon, Lils." James whined like a five-year-old. "We just want to try it out. That's all." He looked at his accomplices. "Right Fred, Louis?"

"Yeah. No harm in trying it out." Fred said in complete agreement. Louis was nodding his head.

"No, no, _no_!" Rose was shaking her head. "You _cannot _just try it out! That is _so _dangerous – and stupid – _even for you three_!"

Lucy Weasley shifted in her spot. "Maybe you should hand it over."

"_Not maybe_, they _should_." Jezenya Bole said icily.

"_Look_." Lily hissed, taking a step forward. James tensed. "If you hand over the Time-Turner, _James_, I will _not _tell Dad and Mum. Same goes for you Fred and Louis. I won't tell Uncle George and Bill and Aunt Angelina and Fleur."

James glanced at Lily then moved over to Fred and Louis. They all huddled and began whispering to one another. After a few minutes, James faced Lily, looking only _slightly _apologetic. "Sorry, Lils. No can do."

"James!" Lily shouted.

At the same time, Roxanne shouted, "Fred!"

"Louis!" Lucy shouted, seeing as how Victoire and Domonique weren't here to do it.

"Just get them!" Allison Longbottom exclaimed.

And with that… all hell broke loose.

Roxanne launched herself at James, reaching for the Time-Turner. Grinning, James quickly dodged, throwing the Time-Turner over to Fred.

"_Fred_!"

Fred snickered at Rose's furious expression and threw the Time-Turner to Louis, who easily caught it, though he pretended as though he was about to drop it. From there, Fred, James, and Louis began running around the library to dodge and avoid everyone. They were continuously throwing the Time-Turner back and forth between one another.

"No! Be careful! Be careful! _DO NOT DROP IT_!" Rose was shouting over the madness.

"Oh come on, we aren't going to break it!" James rolled his eyes as he caught the Time-Turner.

Lily growled in frustrated. "Ugh! _JAMES_!" She shouted, running over to her brother. James moved skillfully out of the way, tripping Lily. She landed face-first on the ground.

"Lily! Are you okay?" Albus asked his sister.

"I'm fine. Just a bloody nose… it's not that bad…" Lily huffed angrily, sitting up on her knees and clutching her bleeding nose.

Albus looked at his brother and snapped, "James, just hand it over."

James shook his head, grinning at his younger brother. "Sorry, Al, I already said no."

Albus moved quickly, launching himself on James' back and taking him by surprise. He reached around James' head with his hands, trying to pry the Time-Turner from him. Fred and Louis quickly rushed over to help James, seeing as how Albus almost had the Time-Turner.

"Get off!" James was shouting as he moved around, trying to throw Albus off his back. He hit one of the desks and lost his balance, stumbling backwards and right into Fred and Louis. All of them went crashing into the ground.

_CRACK!_

Everyone stopped their frantic running and shouting.

The Time-Turner had shattered into tiny pieces.

Everyone stared at it.

"It… broke." Hugo broke the silence.

"_You idiots_!" Rose screeched. She began backing up, moving towards the library doors. "We have to get out of here! _Quickly_!"

"What's going on in here?"

Lily looked over to the doorway to see Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Jareth, and Hadrian. They were all coming into the library.

"Teddy!" Lily shouted, though her voice sounded all nasally because she was clutching her nose.

Teddy's eyes widened at the sight of Lily sitting on the ground with a bloody nose. "What –"

"_No_, _no_!" Rose was shouting frantically. "We have –"

They were all engulfed in a bright, white light… and when it was gone… so were they.

* * *

**Sooo, if you have read **_**Making A Change: Philosopher's Stone**_**, you will notice the changes I've made. I still – honestly – can't believe I can't get into my account! It is such BULLSHIT! WHY CAN'T THERE BE A **_**FOROGT EMAIL **_**BUTTON! Why is there ONLY a "forgot password"! I HATE IT!**

**Anyways, if I EVER get into my other accounts, I might take down the story there and just continuing posting on this account… because honestly, I feel like this chapter is better than the other one I wrote and I like it. This time I decided to include ALL the Next Generation characters I made and even added in Gabrielle Delacour's children.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
